Renai Twilight
by Mayrin002
Summary: Te amo- dije después de que mis lagrimas que amenazaban con caer lo hicieran- me duele el pecho, Tengo miedo, pero... –me quede callada por unos momentos y continúe-... One Shot.


-Amu POV-

Caminamos en silencio, yo tengo mi Mirada fija en el suelo, mientras que tú tienes tu Mirada índigo en el camino, es un silencio incomodo tanto para mí como para ti. Hace ya 2 semanas de "eso" y aun no podemos tratarnos como antes.

-Flash back-

Caminábamos muy alegremente por la calle saliendo del colegio, a pesar de tu ser de 3 curso y yo de 1 curso nos llevábamos muy bien, pero nunca llegue a pensar que podría llegar a sentir algo mas por ti que no fuese solo amistad. Te detuviste un momento dejando que yo me adelantara un poco, después saliste corriendo y tomaste mi mochila, aumentando la velocidad, un juego inocente, yo estaba molesta y tú reías divertido.

Devuélvemela Tsukiyomi –dije corriendo a toda velocidad tratando de alcanzarte, es aquí cuando me hubiera gustado ser mas atlética-

-reíste divertido de medio lado y seguiste corriendo- de cuando a la fecha nos hablamos tan formalmente?... eh Amu? –dijo el corriendo y entrando al parque que estaba cerca de mi casa –

-me sonroje, no por estar avergonzada si no de coraje- Ya detente y regrésamela Ikuto –dije molesta tratando de alcanzarle, no es que apreciara mi mochila, pero dentro tenía una carta de amor que recién me había entregado el chico más guapo de mi grupo. Como le gusta hacerme enojar ese chico-

La quieres? Ven por ella… -dijo sonriendo seductora y maliciosamente, al detenerse y darse la vuelta para verme-

-llegue frente a él y trate de tomarla, pero el solo alzó su brazo y la mochila quedo inalcanzable para mi, dios a pesar de estar en preparatoria sigo siendo pequeña, me alcé en puntas, ni así la alcanzaba- Mou… Ikuto dámela –dije desesperada-

-el reía divertido alejando cada vez mas mi mochila- pareces niña pequeña.

Diste un paso hacia atrás y no te diste cuenta de que detrás de ti estaba la fuente central del parque, caíste al borde de esta, caí sobre ti, mis labios y los tuyos se tocaron. Me separe rápidamente completamente sonrojada, tú me mirabas asombrado, pero no dijiste nada fue un incomodo silencio, solo me devolviste mi mochila y agachaste un poco la mirada sin decir nada, yo solo miraba tus cabellos índigos moverse con el aire aun sonrojada. No paso mucho después de irme de ahí sin siquiera decir adiós.

-Fin Flash Back-

Conforme pasaron las semanas dejamos de actuar como antes, nos mostrábamos distantes , nos dejamos de tratar en la escuela, pero como de costumbre nos íbamos caminando juntos de regreso a casa. En esas semanas me sentía ansiosa, nerviosa, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, me di cuenta de que me enamore de ti.

Distraída en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta cuando llegamos al parque, te mire y solo seguiste de largo sentándote en el borde de la fuente central, me acerco y me siento junto a ti. El silencio resuena por todo el parque, ni siquiera los niños que siempre iban a pasar un rato en el parque se encontraban. Mire hacia enfrente los arboles, después suspiro, volteo a verte tu estas con tu mirada perdida en uno de los arboles, sonrojada decido romper el incomodo silencio.

Ikuto, hay algo que tengo que decirte –digo desviando nuevamente mi mirada, mi corazón latía a mil por hora-

-tú volteaste y me miraste con tus ojos color índigo perdidos, arqueaste las cejas afirmando para que continuara-

-trago saliva, solo escucho los latidos de mi corazón resonando, quiero decirlo, pero el silencio se prolonga y sigo sin poder decir nada-yo… -agacho la mirada y vuelvo a quedar en silencio-

El solamente asiente para volver su vista a los arboles, después de un rato intencionalmente fingiste toser, mi corazón latió mas fuerte en ese momento, comprendí que te diste cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero tu actitud seguía siendo distante y fría.

Te mire de reojo, mi mente se lleno de preguntas, "Que es esto?" él seguía actuando de esa manera, supongo que está bien, al parecer no hay esperanza en mis sentimientos, creo que es mejor continuar con nuestra amistad.

Pero porque a pesar de decir que todo está bien, pareciese como que en un instante mis lagrimas brotaran?, el silencio continua, y se escucha la campana de el reloj del parque, anunciando que son las 5 pm, esta anocheciendo.

Aprieto mis manos, aun estamos sentados el uno junto al otro, reprimiendo mis ganas de llorar, tú sigues distante.

Estoy sufriendo, porque estás aquí- digo inconscientemente, con la voz quebrada-

-volteaste a verme rápidamente, arqueando las cejas sorprendido como si mis palabras no te las esperabas-

-me sonroje al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero aun mis ojos mostraban las ganas de traicionarme, por esa razón no levante la mirada- lo siento –dije casi en un susurro- ah sido muy repentino –dije tratando de calmar mi voz y mis ganas de llorar- solo estaba pensando en mi misma – alcé la mirada ya un poco más tranquila y le sonreí divertida- soy una tonta.

- me sorprendió que no dijeras nada para hacerme molestar con lo que recién había dicho, pero cuando estabas por hablar yo te interrumpí-

Te amo- dije después de que mis lagrimas que amenazaban con caer lo hicieran- me duele el pecho, Tengo miedo, pero... –me quede callada por unos momentos y continúe- si te lo confieso no podemos volver a ser amigos de nuevo, te amo. –Termine, aun derramando lágrimas –

Te levantaste repentinamente de tu lugar y te colocaste frente a mí y me abrazaste, me sorprendí muchísimo, escuche como tu corazón latía rápidamente igual que al mío, correspondí el abrazo y seguí llorando, ahora sé que tus sentimientos son iguales a los míos. Cuando nos separamos me sonreíste galantemente como siempre solías hacerlo, solo atine a sonrojarme y desviar la mirada, te acercaste a mi oreja y me susurraste.

Te amo – para luego volver a tocar mis labios con los tuyos-.

* * *

XD ok aquí yo de nuevo con este nuevo fic one shot, es la primera vez que hago un one shot , esta lindo, x3 , muchas chicas muchas veces pasamos por esta situación *0* a que sí, bueno espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews con comentarios, criticas, etc, etc. Otra cosa, a lo mejor, pero no es seguro es que haga segunda parte de amor deletreado al revés es amor , espero también que les guste .

SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE.

Ja ne matta ne…


End file.
